The Year of the Blackjets
by JWALK the Original
Summary: In the year 2315, a group of outfits are being attacked. Now it is up to Sky and her closest friends to uncover the mystery of Blackjets OX270 and to save them all.
1. Chapter 1

28Oct2315

Kevin called an emergency Section 51A meeting in the common room. He planned to talk about how the Secretary of State was coming to congratulated us on our last meeting with the Redblooders.

"As you all know," he began, "General Jamesburg is coming to the compound.

He is especially pleased with the situation with the Redblooders."

We all broke into a cringe at the sound of Redblooders. Redblooders are what you are-humans. Yes, we protect you (when we're not hungry that is). Yes, we live among you, play with your children, walk your dogs, wash your cars, and other things like that. Yes, we love to hate Redblooders.

Before I explain why we hate Redblooders, let me remind you that we were once were like you. We had lives. We had families and friends. We had control. We had free wills and control over everything we did. And now, we have nothing. Now all we have is our base camps, our community, and a scar to remind how we got here.

Redblooders made us like this. They conducted experiments that turned us. They gave me and everyone else this bright green scar.

They damned me to the Blackjets OX270.

They took away my free will and control. They took my life-as a Redblooder. They, most importantly, took my identity and reassigned me a new one.

1300387 Black

Kevin continued…

"Our hunger came at later time than expected.

Jamesburg noticed."

I looked at the clock. Only five-twenty! Each sub-section has a time slot to eat. Our was twelve fifty-nine. Not that I'm hungry. I don't eat what normal Blackjets OX270 eat. When my scar turns black, I run to the Mountain. Where I wait until my scar turns its normal shade of green again, It takes a while. It's quicker to eat and to move on. Yet, here I find myself on a cliff, holding my scar.

"Jamesburg will be-"

He stopped due to a sudden outburst.

A Bloodworst threw herself at a Bleeder. (A Bloodworst is a newbie. A Bleeder is an elder.) The Bloodworst grabbed a chain and screamed a chant:

"Obi Tuz Zin. Obi Tuz Zin. Obi Tuz Zin!"

Kevin rolled his eyes as he raised his necklace. Then chanted:

"Zanq Mixte Jin"

The Bloodworst stopped chanting, but was still attacking the Bleeder. Kevin then took his mighty staff and moved towards her. The Bloodworst saw it coming and jumped high into the air. Kevin looked angrily at the Bloodworst as he called Wingwrathers to the battle. The Wingwrithers flew to the Bloodworst and awaited the signal from Kevin. Then the young Bloodworst fell from the air in crash.

The three Wingwrithers carried her away and Kevin continued the meeting. Then dismissed us.

I went to my bunk. I must have fallen asleep because 1527073 Black or Storm shook me out of the experience I was having.

"What?" I moaned

He said nothing. He only stood there staring at me.

"What?" I asked again.

No reply.

I leaned over towards my clock. Twelve forty-five.

I got up. Storm was carefully eyeing me. He was trying to adapt to my habit and becoming more and more paranoid every second. I grabbed our gear and walked out the door. Storm ran behind me. Twelve fifty-six and we were no were near the Mountain. My scar turned dark blue. Storm's was darker than mine.

"Storm, check"

Storm jumped high. Then came back down.

"We're good." He said shaking.

He was almost Black. I took off my gear and kneel towards the ground. My wings started to form from my back. I screamed. There was nothing more painful than winging while your scar is turning. When my wings formed, I grabbed Storm and carried him towards the Mountain. I dropped Storm when his scar fully formed. I watched from afar as he snapped his jaw and threw himself against rocks.

I stop watched him. Only twenty minutes left. And he continued for twenty minutes until I grabbed his gear held his jaw open to get Jamxum in. He jumped towards the cliff, stood at the point backwards (facing me), and fell.

I dove after him. The impact didn't affect him as he hit the Mountain's bottom. I carried him back up to the top and it was my turn. Storm got a good distance from me and my scar turned.

My wings formed against my will.

My blood raced against my veins.

My skin red.

My eyes dark.

The hunger setting.

My formed wings gravitated and Strom jumped up towards me. I screamed at him then tried to fly away, but Storm wrestled me down. He fought me away down. Then, when we reached ground once more, shot me with Iuxia. I jumped towards the cliff and dove off. Just like I did for him, he followed me down.

Each dive, I allow my wings to go back to its "controlled" stated. I free fall, headfirst. I can not even begin to describe how it feels to freefall off that cliff. Wingless. No support. I feel free. I feel in control of myself. I feel like a Redblooder.

Only when a Redblooder does it-freestyle, they get hurt usually. Not me. I'm like Storm. There's not a mark on my body-expect one.

Storm watched me on the ground. I lifted my head and dropped down. I pulled him down with me. He smiled when I did. Okay, I take that back about how good it feels to drop off that cliff. It's a good feeling. But the best part is the landing and staying there.

"You gotta stop scaring me like that." I said

"No, you gotta stop scaring me like that" he replied

"But I love to see that look on your face." I said

"Dido. So when to you wanna go back?"

"Never"

"You know we have to eventually."

"I know," I sighed

I looked at the time. It was almost room call. They would be checking rooms to see if everyone is suppose to be where they are supposed to be.

"Ugh." I said

"What?"

I threw the watch as I got up, but he pulled me back to where he was. We started there, together. Which I can say is perfectly fine with me.

" Two Minutes," I told him

"So!" he yelled

"You'll get in trouble,"

"I'm already in trouble," Storm whispered

He leaned over to kiss me then got up and headed down the Mountain. I got up, formed my wings and dove. Storm caught hold of legs and I flew home.


	2. Chapter 2

29Oct2315

001745

001746

001747

…

It takes forever to get to our numbers. So Storm and I went to Section 53C. We grabbed our IDs and signed in.

1300287 1527073

I grabbed a movie and Storm got the food. We watched part of the movie and started to eat (Eat as in Redblooder's food). Then watched more of the movie until I fell asleep.

Storm woke me up once again. I rolled over.

"Storm we just, just, just went to the Mountain."

He kept pushing me.

"Sky, get up! Get up!"

He seemed panicked. But Storm joked around a lot.

"Sky! Sky!"

I rolled over to see the alarm light on. Then:

Alarm

THIS IS NOT A DRILL

THIS IS NOT A DRILL

GO TO EMERGENCY HALLS

I was up then. I grabbed our gear and ran out the door. Storm jumped towards to Emergency Hall and opened the door. I flew in. All of Section 51 was there.

"What happened?" I asked

"They are back." Said a Bleeder

"Is this everyone?" asked Storm

"We are missing children,"

I looked at Storm who opened the door and jumped out. I formed and followed him.

Storm used his "gift". For some reason, everyone who is changed develops a gift (or what may be a curse the way you look at it). Storm's gift is that he can hear what others like me can't.

He said that there were three sets of Bloodworsts. He also told me to be careful because some were black and some weren't. We split up.

I found a group that was all black. I call Storm whoa said that his weren't and he was going to meet me after he dropped off the first ones. Meanwhile, I grabbed a Bloodworst. It screamed and started its attack. I dodged a couple shots then she got a hold of me. I hadn't gotten got hit by a Bloodworst in a while so naturally I forgot. They hit harder than a Redrider (an adult, well formed). She picked me up and threw me. I got up only to find that she had jumped on me. I managed to pull her off. Then threw her into the cage. But that was only one; there were one five more to go. They all put up a good fight, but I managed to get them into the cage.

I flew the cage back to the Emergency Hall and put it on the edge. If they wanted to fight, they could fight each other off the edge. Storm brought back the other group. He quickly looked at me, gave me a look, and exited the hall. I stayed with the Bloodworsts until he came back.

Some of them went back to their normal states and begged to be released from the remaining Bloodworst. I granted their wishes and let them join the general population. They got up weak and uncoordinated. They searched for their parents and gave a cry when hearing the news.

The supposed news was that the government had taken a few Bloodworsts, a clear violation of the agreement. Kevin went AWOL in the event in the news. And that though all of this, we were alone.

"Jack, where's Kevin?"

Jack (Kevin's right hand man and next to the throne) was short and skinny. Which of course, made everyone wonder how he was going to be a leader if something happened to Kevin like today. He often had a hard time keeping his scar under wraps. He would burst into sudden outbursts. That would go on until someone found Kevin.

Jack, for some reason, could not control his hunger pattern. He would eat at late hours, weird late hours. He would sneak out during meetings and return crazied and with a light orange scar. A signal that he had just ate. The blood strained shirt and dark eyes made everyone run to try to find Kevin.

"I…I don't know" He said

His scar formed. His skin turned red. He let out a cry and started swinging. Jack hit Storm first forcing us out of the Hall. They hit the ground while I watched from above. I tried to join the fight but Storm kept pushing me away.

"Go find Kevin!!!"

I tried find Kevin, but he was nowhere to be found. I tried his favorite room on base. Then I thought of the impossible: the Throne Room. I shuttered at the idea. Only five people have made it out of there with Kevin's help and still barely made it.

I reached the Dark Room of Death (Throne Room) and watched my scar which was still a light green. The door opened gently and carefully walked in. The Dark Room of Death didn't seem as dark or deadly as everyone thought. Ironic part was that the inner door said:

"Place of Peace"

I opened the door only to see four fallen Bloodworsts. Their faces frozen with fear. One even cried as they were dealt the card of death.

"Place of Peace, my scar." I said to myself

Something jumped on me from above. The mysterious shape punched me over and over. I somehow managed to grab it. I ran it though a wall. I took out my rod and jabbed at it.

It screamed then jumped in the air and said:

"I am Freedom the guardian of The Gate."

"Guardian of what gate?" I asked

"If You are the rightful heir to the Throne,

Say the words of the Gate Secret."

"Um…Freedom The Guardian of the pretend Gate, hasn't the rightful heir of the Throne come already?"

"Do you mean Kevin Louis? Young Kevin us not the heir,

He should not be leader. He is evil."

"Kevin shouldn't be leader?" I gasped

"Hush Hush You Fool! There are strange creatures in these parts!

I cannot protect you if you're not the rightful heir."

"I can protect myself."

"Sure, Sure! You can! I did not spend the last ten minutes fighting you!"

He broke off into laugher. I looked at him and wondered what he was protecting. I was wondering how Kevin wasn't suppose to be our leader and who was really the rightful heir.

"The Secret Gate The home of the Great. Look at the Key turn North. Deny the wrong and grant the truth."

I said this although not aware that I said anything.

"So you are the rightful one!" Freedom proclaimed

"Huh? I'm not the leader type."

"But you just proclaimed the Gate Secret!"

"Well, I just unclaimed it!"

I began to walk away. But I was stopped by Redblooders. I pushed them out the way. How insulting it was to try to have Redblooders to try to stop me! They followed me.

"Sky! Sky! Leader!"

Freedom called out:

"You can't escape what you are, Sky. You can't run from this!"

I kept walking. I had to find Kevin. He was the only one who could stop this. I couldn't be leader. I'm the type of person that needs to be led. Kevin led us to this place. He is the reason why we are alive today. Kevin's the reason why we can go live in Redblooder's land. Those stupid Redblooders were still following me.

"I'm no leader."

I got to a wall which was strange because I could swear there one there earlier. Freedom suddenly stood before me. I got ready for a fight if he wanted one. He shook his head and put on hand on my shoulder.

"Sky, there is only one way to leave this place."

"What would that be?"

"Whether you like it or not, you are the leader of the Blackjets OX270. And whether you like it or not, you will lead them. Now I knew you were going to be difficult about this so I have a job for you."

"You want me to do a job for you?! Is that how people do this now… Is this how people ask for favors? Attack the person, make them leaders, have Redblooders to follow them, then ask them to do a job?"

"It's the only way you'll make it out of here."

I sighed, he had a point, "Fine."

There was nothing worst that arguing with Freedom. He had the upper hand.

He handed me a scroll.

"What, no proclaiming the mission of the new-found-leader?"

"I could."

"No thanks, I'm good."

I opened the scroll. It read:

"Sky ID Number: 1300287

You are the chosen one to lead the Blackjets OX0270.

As you read this, many people are endangering the land in which we reside-One in particular-Kevin Louis.

Kevin Louis is a fake.

Find Louis and challenge his authority.

Be smart in the match.

Watch for key.

The fate of the Blackjets OX0270 depends on you.

"Complete the mission, Sky. Or they all die Storm, all your other followers."

"What others? I have no others." I sneered

My scar was turning. I didn't want to turn around towards Freedom, but there was nothing I could do.

"There will be. Sons of many but friends of few. All will feel due to your ways. Only three will stay."

I formed my wings and started to make my way towards the door. But before I left Freedom had one last thing to say:

"Mission failed game over. Time limit three months, Sky."

I rolled my eyes at Freedom, the guardian of the gate, and then flew away. Storm called, he wanted to sure I was ok. I said I had something to tell him. I felt the need to tell him in person that on the phone.

"You're the rightful what?"

"He claimed I was the rightful heir to the Deathroom."

"I think he's insane."

"He says I have to find Kevin and challenge him and then win."

"You? Maybe if we can start you on a diet."

He shuttered when he finished the sentence. He really didn't think it though before he said it.

"What? No! I would _Never _apply something like that!"

"Then what are you applying?"

"Look, Sky. All I was trying to say was that you look thin."

"So I'm anorexic?"

"No, but it won't hurt if you ate more. If you ate normally."

I got up from our tree. I can't believe he would even suggest something like that. EAT NORMALLY! He knows why I can't. That I refuse to ever EAT NORMALLY. That would make me like them. Like everyone else.

I could never be like everyone else.

Even in my Redblooder's life, I rebelled to the idea to being like everyone else. I rebelled against jumping rope in grade school. I rebelled against the type of music I was suppose to listen to. I rebelled against my parents wishes about the type of people I hung around.

I rebelled against a lot of stuff. In my Redblooder's life and as a Blackjet OX0270, I absolutely hate following the crowd. I hate that the crowd always thought of what was right and what was wrong. The crowd judged you and made you feel like an outsider if you weren't with them. They banished you.

I hated them for it.

"Sky. Sky," He kept calling and I kept walking. "I didn't mean to upset you."

His voice carried down the hallway.

Still, I kept going until I was at my bunk. I locked the door.

"Come on Sky. Let me in."

"No," I had other thoughts.

Was he thinking about eating normally again? Was he giving up on this life? Did he not enjoy feeling hungry?

I certainly did. I, ironically, fed off hungering. I got a bit of satisfaction from being hungry.

Hunger

That's what kept me alive. It made me believe that I was ok.

How could you leave hungering?

It hadn't hit that Storm broke down the door until he grabbed my hand.

"Sky, I've gotta eat."

"No, you don't. You don't have to DO anything."

"Yes, I do I can't not eat."

"You're leaving me."

"No, I'm not. We can still be whatever we are. Eventually."

"That's just like saying that you're leaving me."

"Only for now. Until it's ok."

"Ok for me or for you?"

No reply came from 152703.

He sat there until it was time to feed. He got up and with a sad bit kind of cute expression he picked me up. I full heartily resisted but he still managed to remove me from my bunk.

Storm handed me my bag, gave me an expression that meant sorry and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**15Nov2315**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**The people here, in what Blackjets call**_

"_**Camp Sickly",**_

_**are just crazy…**_

_**There was a fight right outside my cell because some guy looked at another guy's shoe…**_

_**I DON'T BELONG IN HERE…**_

_**They put me in here because I was "UNWILLING"**_

_**That I was going to hurt myself…**_

_**ME…**_

_**I hate that Storm told them**_

_**I'll never forgive him for that**_

_**Not that I want to see the jerk**_

_**AGAIN…**_

_**I'm NOT Bitter**_

_**about it…**_

_**I just wanna get out of camp crazy…**_

**We had to line up for inspections…ugh…inspections. Dr. Peter Penhallurick-Asburn-Immerman-Nadelbach-Izzo-Nikula-Tanner-Harrison- Edelstien-Aragon-Sache-Scexnayder (and yes that is his full name.) I hate that his name is so long so I took the first letters of his name and it made: Dr. P.A.I.N.I.N.T.H.E.A.S.S. Dr. P.A.I.N.I.N.T.H.E.A.S.S. had this horrible way trying to scare us into becoming willing Blackjets… **

**He started with: "In about three days, the Redblooders will attack only the Blackjets that will not eat…"**

**Or**

"**The venom in your blood will eventually turn on you and, you will be at the mercy of the poison…"**

**Or**

"**The hunger will cause you to explode…"**

**Or my all time favorite**

**"If you don't eat asteroids will fall upon you and suck the life out of you…"**

**After Dr. P.A.I.N.I.N.T.H.E.A.S.S. was finish with his inspection/scare tactics, I went back to my bunk and I guess that I fell asleep because the next thing I remember was:**

**Alarm**

**THIS IS NOT A DRILL**

**THIS IS NOT A DRILL **

**STAY IN YOUR CELLS UNTIL **

**PERSONNEL COMES TO GET YOU…**

**I was just going back to sleep when the security came to get me. There was this loud sound at the end of the hallway. The other guards couldn't get it under control so they called for the guards that were poorly guarding me. I sat on the floor to wait for them to come back. When they did come back for me, a strange car rolled into the cell. **

"**Oh, hey guys look at they are so mentally ill that they are still playing with toys in an emergency!" **

**They all began to laugh when the toy started to dance. **

**I was still trying to get some sleep so I wasn't so opposed to it.**

**After the dance, the small toy car produced a thick smoke that put all the guards to sleep. I got up trying to get away for the car, but it would follow me. The car threw a color into the air and sent a signal into the night. **


	4. Chapter 4

**17Nov2315**

"**There she is!" said a voice**

"**Wow! It took her long enough." Another said**

"**Give her some room." Commanded a third**

**Ow. I felt like I got hit with a building.**

**Where was I? This looked nothing like base. The building was falling apart. It smelled worst than it looked like no one had cleaned since the group had moved in. It was like a shelter with broken…well everything: the windows, the cracks in the walls, the TV. Even the people looked a little out of, um what Redblooders would say, whack. They all had tattoos on the right forearm and wore the same type of gloves. The group also had the same type of star on the patch of their shoes. **

"**Wh-Whe-Where am I?" I croaked**

**No one said anything.**

**I tried to get up, but I found myself knocked back onto the floor.**

**I tried to get up again, but still found myself on the floor.**

"**Enough, Daemon." Said the third voice**

**Apparently, Daemon stopped because I was on my feet. I walked a few steps before I noticed I was wearing a chain on my wrists and ankles. I started to struggle to get free.**

"**It's no use. Those chains were made special just of you." Said Daemon**

**I pulled harder and harder. Harder and harder and harder and harder until an electric current ran though my body. I was on my knees by the time it stopped. Daemon can over to by shaking body, placed his hand on my head and drove it into the ground. After a while, he let my head back up for air. I spit at him, hoping the blood would hit his face. He looked at me, and with a smug grin, drove my head back into the hard ground.**

**It went like that for a few hours until Daemon had all the fun he was allowed. Daemon went away for five minutes and then came back. He placed his hand on my head. I waited for him to plow my head into the concrete floor again, but he didn't. This time he closed his eyes like he was concentrating on something. I watched him as he concentrated. He was relaxed because I could no longer see the tightness in his jaw or the huge bulging vain that poked out when he used force. He was so peaceful and for a moment I felt like I was back at home with Storm, but that was only for a brief, brief moment. Besides of the relaxation of Daemon, I was truly beginning to feel better. After a few minutes, Daemon took his hand off my head and looked down at me.**

"**My name is Daemon," his accent was thick, I noticed as he began to take off the chains. "I am the pain and the healer. I am sorry if I went too hard on you at first. It is-", he struggled to find the right words. "It is my job to hurt people but to also make sure that they are ok afterwards if they are worth saving. You are Sky. I am so sorry that I had to hurt you." His voice went soft when he said you. **

"**It was not my idea. Like I said, it is my job to hurt. I don't usually heal anyone after the pain, not when they are beginning. Your brother will be very unhappy to hear that I have treated you this way."**

"**My brother is dead." I said as I stood up and followed Daemon**

"**Your brother? No, Senorita, your brother is alive and well! He sent me for you although I wish he hadn't. Not that I don't like you, I do it's just that-", he stopped, "I will stop talking, Senorita."**

**We walked in silence until we got to door. "Senorita Sky, please, allow me place this over your head." He held up a bag "It won't be long. I promise." He placed the bag over my head and was guided though the doorway. We were headed upward. Daemon informed me that I had to kneel when meeting a Senior Tyrone or else he would have to punish me which he didn't want to do.**

**Senior Tyrone seemed like a pain with the way Daemon referenced him. Daemon told me that Senior Tyrone had people go though an orientation for the "program" that I somehow was enrolled in. He said that I had passed the first test because I wasn't crying like a baby to get him to stop. In total there are six tests. I only had to endure five more, and I was apart of a group I know nothing about.**

**Daemon opened a door and told me that I was getting ready to meet Senior Tyrone. Daemon opened the door and I bowed to my dead older brother. **


	5. Chapter 5

**18Nov2315**

**Senior Tyrone or Ty as I called him, when I didn't think he was dead, was indeed my older brother. I knew because he told me to get up and to never bow to anyone. Then he grabbed my hand and twisted it so I could see his arm. When Ty was a baby, our mother made a mark to show that he would betrayal the family, which in a way, he did. Ma had a physic look at each of us. Apparently, he was to destroy the family. The only way I could think that he did something like that was that he was pronounced dead at a club in ****Miami**** when we lived in Washington. He had run away after a fight with Ma and our stepdad. I didn't hear from him for years on end until he came to visit me at school. **

**His visit caused quite a stir because he took with him. He took me down to Miami with him for a couple months. It didn't bother me because just like him, I hated where we lived and who with. Ma had moved into her boyfriend's house when I was three and she left us at the old house. Ty had to quit school to get a job. **

**One day, Ma made Ty and I come over to meet our new stepdad. Ty was extremely pissed at the idea that he would have a new dad because he loved our dad. Ma wouldn't let us go visit dad after they split. Our stepdad greeted us and showed us where we could stay if something happened at the house. Ty mumbled something and our stepdad heard it. He grabbed Ty by his neck and slammed him into the kitchen table. They fought for awhile before the neighbors called the cops. Our bastard of a stepdad said that Ty threw the first punch. Then police took us in for questioning. Turns out the bastard was a cop too so everything we said was thrown out. There was no way we could press charges on him so Ty ran away. When he left, I had to move in with them. **

**Miami was the best because I was free. Ty started me in school there. We were like a happy family and no one could tear us apart. That was until our stepdad came to find us again. He didn't like that Ty had taken me and told them to press charges. Naturally, we fled, but in the end he caught up with us. They got into a fight again, only this time our stepdad pulled a gun on Ty. Ma begged him not to hurt Ty. He didn't listen. He pulled the trigger on Ty outside of a club in Miami. The bastard didn't let me help him. He said he would kill me too. That day, I watched my big older brother die right in front of me. **

**But he was alive. He was standing in front of me. I was holding the scar that Ma had given him. My dead older brother was hugging me as I stared in absolute disbelief. My dead older brother, who I saw get killed my stepdad, was walking and breathing. Alive. It was impossible. I sat there as he said his last words, "Run, Sky! Run to Juan. Tell him. Sis, I love you but go." I was there with Juan as we watch the police let the bastard off. I was there when they put him into the ground.**

"**Say something, Sky." He whispered **

**He wanted me to say something. I couldn't. I stared at him for awhile before he told Daemon to escort me to my room which he did without hesitation. But that was yesterday.**

**Today, the 18****th**** of November was Ty birthday. Here at, The Glorious Misfits Headquarters or G.M.H, there was a birthday requirement. The requirement was that the birthday person (Ty) was allowed to a fight with one other member. Ty chose me. Levi, a tall stocky looking guy with a very soft voice, was not too happy about my brother's choice. I wasn't either. If this guy was my older brother, why would he want to fight me? Plus, I wasn't apart of the G.M.H. yet due to the five tests that I hadn't completed. **

**Never the less, he was determined to fight me. Ty was the leader so he called the shots. One of the shots that he had called was I had to fight him. He was giving me a pass on the 'you have to be a member to meet the requirement' card. I kindly declined and asked if Levi could take my place in the match. Ty sat and laughed. He said that I had too. That it would give me an automatic pass into G.M.H. **

**Ty sent all the others away while we talked.**

"**Sky, I know that you don't believe that it's me. I look completely different, completely unlike Ty Drews, but I put my right hand up to the god I don't believe in that it's me."**

**I looked at him with a blank expression.**

"**Sky, when you were three you used to jump off the top of our apartment building. You fell but had not a scratch on you body."**

**Still a blank expression…**

"**Your best friends were Skinny and Dip. They lived downstairs in the hallway. You said that the only reason that they were your best friends because they didn't fit in anywhere else."**

**Nothing…**

"**I used to call you…" "Night Jaywalker because-"**

**I cut him off. It really was Ty. He was the only one who knew that nickname. We made it up when we used to sneak out the house. The reason that he called me that had nothing to do with sneaking out or my habit of running across the street almost getting myself killed, it had a deeper meaning to it. **

"**How could you not tell me that you were alive all this time?"**

"**I didn't have a choice. He would have come after you. I didn't want that for you."**

"**But I've been a Blackjet for three years now. How come you didn't tell me when you found out I was one?"**

"**You weren't ready. You had to grow out some. You had to realize that you had a choice to feed or to not. You chose the correct choice for me to send for you."**

"**So you don't kill them?"**

**He had a smug grin. The one he had when he wasn't telling me the whole story. **

"**Ty, you don't them do you?"**

"**Here at G.M. there are a few of them that need to be straightened out. We take the liberty of taking names that propose a threat that the society and we take care of it." **

**I looked away. I couldn't become one of them. They were the very things that I swore I wouldn't be. There was nothing Ty could say to make me like them. I wouldn't be the killer of the species that created me. Sure they put me in a cell and called me a menace to society, but that didn't give me a license to kill them. **

"**Sky, we need you. This is important. Because Freedom told me that you are the leader of Blackjets OX0270, you have to become one of us. It is your destiny."**

"**But I don't want to. I don't want a destiny. I just want to be a normal Blackjet. I came here to not be the sore thumb. I came to be normal."**

**There was a laugh that came out of my brother's mouth. **

**"Sky, you were never going to be 'normal' as you say. It's not who you are. You have something that makes people love you. You would never be normal, not when people see a light in you."**

"**Then take the Damn thing out. I'm tired. It's always me. It's always been me-"**

**I stopped my speech because Daemon came in. "I beg your apologizes ****Senorita, but there is someone here for you."**

**I followed Daemon to where my guest was. I stared at the person. **

"**Hi Sky."**

**I growled and my scar turned prematurely. I launched forward taking the person with me, put the body on my back and ran though the woods.**

"**What could you possibly want?" I sneered. I felt my eyes turn bloodshot red. My rage was getting the better of me. "What do you want?" My voice grew until the forest shook. The body that I threw on the rock said nothing. He just stared at me. He looked like he wanted to say something, but because of my anger, decided not to. I grabbed him by his neck, pinning him against the ground. "What in the hell do you want?" My breathing began to get uneven. **

**I had had enough of the silence so I let my anger take over. I punched and punched, kicked and kicked, stomped and stomped him. He seemed shaken when Daemon came. **

"**Senorita Sky, he has had enough." **

**Maybe he had, but I wasn't listening to him. I kept until the others had come too. Ty had called Daemon and Gabriele (a short, fat person in the G.M.) over to him. The body I was trying my best to destroy finally answered me in a small timid voice**

"**Sky, what I did was wrong. Your mother would like to see the both of you." **

**The mention of my mother made my wings form. I grabbed the man I was attacking and threw him into the air. His scream was like a perfect melody to my ears. I unwilling caught him in midair. **

"**Sky, leave him." My brother ordered.**

**I didn't. I repeated the action over and over until Gabriele grabbed the man in midair from me. I was offended. I took ground against Gabriele. He did the same but Ty stepped in between. **

"**Sky, look at me." **

**My eyes were locked on my target. Ty took ground facing me and Gabriele took a step back. I let out a growl. "This is between me and Gabriele. Step aside brother." Ty didn't ease up into the normal stance. In fact, he got more intense. "Very well." **

**With that said, I charged at my stronger older brother. At least that's what I thought. I ran into air while he turned up behind me. He tapped my shoulder. I back flipped to get him in front of me, but he wasn't there. I decided to fly to get another view. He also took the battle to the air. I reached for my rod which was not there. Ty had a tight grin.**

"Looking for this?" he said when he took out my rod. This infuriated me. No one, I mean no one, touches the rod. I took charge at him and again he was behind me tapping my shoulder. Ty grabbed me and power dilled me into a nearby tree. He grabbed a branch and pinned it against me. 

"**Chill out sis." He said**

**I had no intention of 'Chilling out' as he had suggested. I broke free of the branch and this time carefully charged towards him to no prevail. He simply dodged whatever I threw his way. Ty finally looked serious when he slammed me into the cold hard earth. He called Daemon when I got back up. Daemon placed his hand on my head. I tried to pull it off until, a girl I didn't know, restrained me. A finally growl escaped from within me before I fell into unconsciousness. **


	6. Chapter 6

**19Nov2315**

"**She is not suitable to be one of us."**

"**Hylda, she is the new leader of Blackjets OX0270. She has no choice. The prophet has proclaimed it."**

"**This has nothing to do with the future of the Blackjets OX0270 or what the prophet has said. It has everything to do with the fact that she is your sister! It is clear that your family has a heavy weight on your decision making."**

"**How dare you! The fact that Sky is my sister has nothing to do with the way I treat her. The prophet sought to that I make sure that she is the person she needs to be when the moon is at its peek. The end."**

**This ongoing argument was actually a trial. They wanted to know if I was capable of becoming a member. They wanted to know if I had control over being who I was. The group was asking the same questions that I had been asking for years. Was I stable enough to be trusted outside of a cell door? Was I strong enough to fight the burning feeling in my throat when the time came? Was I just another Blackjet who had no respect for life? Was I like everyone else?**

**I started to focus back on the trial. It was clear that it could go on forever (seeing how anyone in the house ever sleeps apart from me) so they decided to put it to a vote. In total there were fifteen of them, meaning that only seven would have to vote yes to keep me in. I knew that Ty wanted me. Same with Daemon, he would want me. He didn't look like he was enjoying that idea that I could be away from the G.M. He was attached for some reason. **

**It was the others that concerned about. They only had seen me around following Ty and Daemon. Some had just got back from a division mission and didn't know that I was here. **

**The one who had me most worried was the blondie, Hylda. She seemed to have a problem with me and I didn't even know her. I had only seen her once or twice as she walked down the hallway with Levi. She looked over at me one of those times with a mean look that meant, "Get the Hell out of here. This is mine." She had built an entire case against me in two hours. **

"**In the case of Sky Drews, how do you vote," Ty said, "Levi?"**

**Levi stepped forward and then said, "Sky Drews has problems," he took a pause, "but as I all recall we all had one when we first came here. We have ways of breaking her. I vote," Another pause, "Yes."**

"**Carmello?" **

**I was nervous because this Carmello had just come back from a campaign. He was mid height and seemed to at times vary in weight. As for now he was a lightweight. The blond mane that he maintained flowed all the way down his back. He wore a mask that had a message inscribed on it, **

"_**The face of beauty is destroyed by all."**_

"**Bring her to me." **

**They took caution to bringing me to Carmello because I had special chains. They were updated from the first time, due to the fact they knew how well I could fight. It was explained that if I had dared to move an inch, I would be put to sleep and few minutes later be woken up by a burning sensation until the monitor showed that my mind was in submission. Levi and Daemon had attached a sensor to chains and connected a wire to the monitor. As soon as I was allowed to move, I walked over to Carmello as Levi and Daemon went over to the others. **

**Carmello then said, "Please don't hesitate, Sky." I nodded as he gripped me. For a moment, he looked at the others and they quickly exited the room. He repeated himself, "Please don't hesitate, Sky. They make it seem a lot worst than it actually is."**

**He sighed as he slowly took off his mask. I understood why everyone left the room. I was unable to look away from him. Carmello was so beautiful. His features were like a god's. His smooth pale skin brought out the endless sincerity of his blue eyes. His hair sparkled as he began to speak. **

"**The face of beauty is destroyed by all. I command you, Sky Drews number 1300387 of the Blackjets OX0270, to confess the truth."**

"**The face of beauty is destroyed by all. I am Sky Drews. Freedom the Guardian of the Gate told me that I was the chosen one."**

"**The face of beauty is destroyed by all. I command you to confess the truth."**

"**The face of beauty… I am Sky Drews. Freedom the Guardian of the Gate told me I was the chosen one to lead the Blackjets OX0270. "**

**While staring at the beauty of Carmello, I noticed that over time the face seemed to glow. The features were glowing. His eyes disappeared into the back of his head and his golden hair turned gray. His grip got weaker and weaker. **

**Carmello began to glow. The perfect face grew red. He screamed as the horns pushed though his skin to the top of his head. His skin turned red as he said once more, "The face of beauty is destroyed by all". He let go of me as he started to levitate. He stated that he accepted the truth then exploded into ash. **

**The rest of the group came back in. All eyes were on the pile of ash at the center of the room. After they were done staring at Carmello's remains, they turned to me. Some looked shocked like the twins Jamie and Scott, some looked angry like Hylda, and others had a tight grin on their face like Ty and Daemon.**

**My brother approached me and took a step back. He signaled Daemon over to me. "Senorita, look at me." I forced my head down to the ground waiting to be punished. "It is ok, Sky. The rightful heir turns the Divider into ash and he is said to rise in fire in ten minutes."**

**We all waited to see if he would return in flames or if I killed the beauty that was once Carmello. One minute passed. Another and another. We all stared at the clock and the remains. We only had fifteen more seconds and the clock seemed to play on the intense emotions as it seemed to dance back and forth between seconds. Five…Four…Three…Two…ONE…**

**A lighting bolt came though the roof. It fell upon the ash. We all backed away as the fire erupted from the ash. The fire was intense as the last moments I had spent with Carmello. The ground began to shake as he emerged from the flames. I noticed only then how I stood alone. Carmello looked at the crowd and then turned to me. He kneeled in front of me and said, "Sky Drews, leader of the Blackjets OX0270, I appoint this," He pulled a necklace out of his pocket. "to secure your legacy." **

**Legacy? As in I was to achieve something. As in I was going to be remembered for something. **

**He then turned to the others and said, "She is the one to save us all. But she is not alone in this process. Sky will need our help. All of us must fight behind her. She is the chosen one and we are the army to support this campaign. The Glorious Misfits will accompany and we go down in history for it. But that is not the reason we stand behind her. We stand behind our own. We-"**

**Hylda stopped Carmello. I knew she would. She seemed to be the most upset at the fact that Carmello had burst into ash and that he was standing in front of us. She looked in dread as Carmello said I was the leader and they had to follow. **

"**Strike Carmello's testament from the record."**

"**On what cause, Hylda?" said Levi **

"**On the cause of that he was just reborn. He has no concept of what is going on. He is like an infant at this stage of his life. Would you let an infant to testify in trial?"**

"**Very well," said Ty as he turned to Carmello "Is there a reason that you come back to us?"**

"**Yes. Yes there is. Sky is the chosen one."**

"**Who told you this, Carmello?" **

"**I was in touch with the prophet. He reached out to me. He told me that I had to give the message to the Glorious Misfits. The message was that Sky Drews was the chosen one and we had to assist in anyway we could."**

"**It is the prophet, Hylda. Obey." Said one of the twins.**

**She said nothing and the vote resumed. The twins voted yes while Lily voted no. In the end it only came down to one vote. It was just my luck that the last to vote was Daemon. It made my scar turn a unique color. He smiled at me when he walked over to hug me. He then turned to the others. "Yes." Needless to say Hylda had a problem with all of this. She went to my room and started a fire which Scott put out by raising the water level of the lake next to us. She was ready for a fight when Daemon came. **

"**Please, Hylda. I don't want to do this." He began to plead with her. She wasn't so into the smooth slickness in his voice. She crouched ready to attack. He looked at the ground and sighed when she did, then got into the position to counterattack. They stood there for a while, waiting for someone to make a move. They didn't once blink. **

**Finally, Hylda sprung into play. She threw a combination at him which he easily dodged and sent one her way. The grin on his face was wiped off when she kicked him in the face sending him to the floor. I began to wonder, as the first drop of his blood hit the floor, who had the upper hand in the battle. Hylda had some hard blows, but they rarely came though. As for Daemon, he had slow movements that made it easier to counterattack against him. **

**Hylda fell and Daemon seemed to have had enough so he grabbed her and held her close. He was whispering something to her. She seemed to stop struggling after the first word. They both were motionless as he proceeded to whisper. When he was finished, he threw her down. The twins took her back to her room. While Daemon grabbed a bottle of Gin downstairs. **

"**Hey." I said as walked over. **

**He looked up at me for a second then back down at his drink. Daemon swirled the cup before he drained it. He stared at his tattoo as he traced it with his finger. Then he took another bottle out poured some in his mouth and shook his head. **

"**I didn't want the job, Sky"**

"**You didn't?"**

**Daemon didn't answer. He started to laugh, tracing his tattoo again. He passed the alcohol my way. When I told him I didn't drink he said,**

"**Because you're a member if the G.M., you will. Why not start now? It's easier the first time with someone you like."**

**I grabbed a glass and said, "Who said I liked you?"**

**He put that perfect grin back on his face when he said, "You didn't have to. You make it very clear."**

"**Oh really? You want to explain how?"**

**He didn't answer. He just stared then took another shot. Then Daemon began to whisper something. I guessed he just wanted me to leave so I got up. Instead of letting me leave, he grabbed my arm. **

"**There is something I must tell you, Sky." He moved closer to close the gap. My heart skipped beats in anticipation. **

"**This thing that we-" My brother stopped him.**

"**Don't start this again." He warned, "The last one didn't take it that well."**

"**You only care because she's your sister." Daemon sneered, "I take care of it."**

"**Don't mess with me. You know what the hell you do and you won't do it to Sky."**

"**Man, why don't you lay off?" Daemon stood up after he had finished the last of the Gin. **

"**I will when you leave my little sister alone." Ty took a step forward.**

**I didn't like where this was going. I didn't want them to fight because the first time I met Daemon he was afraid of Ty. I did want him to regret anything, especially over me.**

"**Get up, grab your stuff and let's go, Sky." Ty ordered without looking away from Daemon. I did as I was told. It took a minute for Ty to follow. When he did, he said,**

"**I don't want you hanging out with that guy."**

"**Why? We were just chilling."**

"**I said no, damn it." He punched the wall. **

"**Okay, Okay. I won't hang with him."**

**We reached my room. He was upset. He carefully watched my face, waiting to see what emotion he could catch. I wore my best poker face and he let me go. I hopped into bed and thought about what just happened. For the first time in a long time, I couldn't sleep. Something told me that it wouldn't be the last.**


	7. Chapter 7

**20Nov2315**

_**They brought the guy in that provoked my attack **_

_**That bastard.**_

_**How dare he come to tell me about my mother?**_

_**Bastard  
And how could she send him to us?**_

_**She didn't believe me when I told her what happened…**_

_**But still, she knows how much I hate him.**_

_**He destroyed my family…**_

_**HE WAS THE REASON I JOINED THE BLACKJETS…  
I have so much HATE for him that I ran away **_

_**And never looked back…**_

**He looked at me. I cooked up a smile because I got him so well. His eyes were black, completely swollen shut. I remember me digging my nails into his face, trying my hardest to  
craw his eyes out. His neck was in a brace. Probably from slamming him into the ground so hard, I saw his neck pop up when the rest of his body hit the ground. I broke his arms and a leg. I could still hear the bones breaking. CRACK CRACK CRACK… But most importantly, I could still hear the bastard scream. It was what I cared the most about. I wanted to make sure that he was in the absolute worst pain I could have put him though without killing him. I know I could have, killed him, but I wanted him to suffer like I suffered when he shot Ty. I wanted him to experience MY pain.**

**I took my seat beside Hylda. It was an effort to try to get us to be tolerant of each other. So far, I could say, it was not working.**

"**Can you control yourself today, oh great Chosen One?" She had made a point to sound more than enough sarcastic about the chosen one part. **

"**Good Morning, Hylda. And no, I've screwed him over enough." I avoid eye contact my looking down at the missing spaces on the floor.**

"**You would think…but some how I think that you have some issues with him. I mean he did try to kill Ty." **

**My head snapped up. "What? How do you know that?"**

**She smiled. Then said, "I was walking by your room a couple of days ago. You have this history for hating him. Don't you? It's all over the walls. Now that I think about it, I see it on your face as well."**

**I said nothing.**

"**Same with Daemon. But big brother says no. You know how into you he is, but he's hard to read. He seems like a good guy, but there's something that he's hiding. Something buried deep deep within him. You want to know what that something is." **

**I just stared at her.**

"**Let you in on a secret, Sky. He's mine," She paused to put emphasis on the Mine part. "and honestly I don't feel like sharing. So do me a favor back down." She didn't say too much of after that expected that she didn't want to kill me over Daemon. I just think that she just wants to kill me just for the fun of it. **

**I looked across the room and spotted Daemon, the guy that Hylda didn't want to kill me over, and for a brief moment I could have sworn that he waved at me. But he was probably waving at Hylda. I looked towards the twins. Jamie was manipulating the ground under Scott's feet. Scott got annoyed and pulled the water in the jug towards him then soaked his sister. I noticed a piece of paper was making its way around the room. It was probably the roll call to see that every one was there. I also noticed how that piece of paper skipped over Ty and Omar, and went straight to Jamie who slit an opening into the floor. I felt tap on the leg of my chair. It was Jamie. She had made another opening about a foot away from Hylda. I "dropped" my pen in her direction and went to retrieve it. **

"**Juan say that Kenny say that Manny say that Daemon say to not let Hylda or Ty see this. He say burn it." She said then she went back to her opening gave a signal and appeared at the other end of the room.**

**Sky,**

**I wanted to tell you something, but I heard about what happened with Ty last night.**

**If you're interested, I want to get know you better and from what I've been hearing you want to get to know me too.**

**If so, meet me at room 275 in the south end…Jamie will take you there by "subway".**

**It's ok we can trust her…**

**Can't wait…**

**-Daemon ^,P**

**I picked up the rock that was with the note and tossed it up. It was Jamie's signal to come and get me. Jamie shortly appeared at my side and took me by subway to the special burning site. Jamie had me put on a special coat so the smell wouldn't get on me. Then we burned the note. When we got back to the surface, the meeting was beginning.**

"**This man," began Carmello, "has disrupted the operation of The Glorious Misfits." He took a minute to just look at him. "For what reason? I have no idea. However, he clams to have a message for Ty and Sky. So now is the time to hear it."**

**It was so funny because there was no way he could speak or write it down so whatever he had to say he couldn't. I was proud of myself at that point. He pointed to his pockets. Carmello searched for the item he desired and the bastard pushed a button. An audio piece played. It was from my mother:**

**SKY, **

**I am gravely ill and I want to see you**

**No matter what you have done…**

**I just want to Severe Cough**

**Know that you will be understanding **

**About what I want to tell you.**

**I love you, Sky **

**And pray that I'll see you **

**Soon.**

**Everyone turned to me. I looked like I hadn't heard a thing. They waited for me to say or do something. I didn't until Hylda slapped me with a book. Ty came to my side and ordered that everyone leave. **

"**No. That's the answer, Ty. No."**

"**C'mon sis, she needs you."  
**

"**Where was she when we needed her? When that bastard hit us? Where was she then? And now she needs me? Let her die knowing that she messed up her relationship with her kids. Let her rot in hell knowing that she never got the chance to fix it."**

"**But she did have a chance. You won't take it."**

"**I'm not going, Ty. Plus you guys need me to stay where I am now. The moon's highest peak is near."**

**He sighed, "Fine but since you won't go see mom. You better be ready for whatever I'm going to make you do." **

"**Agreed."**

**I went back to my room where Jamie was waiting for me. **

"**Ready?" she asked**

**I nodded.**

**She opened up the ground. "Go ahead. I already laid it out down there. You can't get lost. Daemon say that I need to stay behind and cover for you. You know just in case."**

"**Down the rabbit hole where it goes, no one knows." I sighed and jumped down and walked towards Daemon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**23Nov2315**

_**It had been three days after the meeting,**_

_**Two days after Ty left base,**_

_**And one day after I started training.**_

_**Since I refused to go see my mother,**_

_**Ty ordered to have my training extremely, extremely**_

_**Painful**_

_**Both physically and mentally **_

_**I hope I can survive whatever is they try to kill me with.**_

_**But a good side is that if I get hurt **_

_**Daemon **_

_**Gets to fix me.**_

"**Again!" Levi ordered**

**I managed to pick myself off the hard cold damp ground once more. I took my beginning fighting stance. Hylda started first just like I knew she would. She would choose to torment me over anything else in her life. Well, just about anything. I took a quick glance at Daemon who by the way looks so adorable when he's being Mr. Serious. At that exact moment I glanced, Hlydia noticed and began her attack. Without lifting a finger, she brought me to my knees. My skin turned red due to the amount of pain I was in. She had managed to shut down my mind as she began to put the images that she wanted in. **

**I screamed as I watched what she put in my mind. First, she went back into my memory bank to see what would really dig deep into my skin. She started with my dad (the real one) left us. How I was still sitting in his arms before mother took me away. How Ty ran away to his house without taking me with him. The time where mother moved from job to job just so she could only think about herself. All the men that she brought home, every face appeared. All the ones including the bastard. She replayed over and over again of him shooting Ty. I saw the grin that was on her face. It told me that it, the pain she was putting me though, was far from over. **

**Second, she made me look at her memories, all the ones that involved Daemon. Every conversion. She made a point to make it burn it into my skull. Literally, she burned the words: "Daemon's mine. Back off." It continued, the pain at least, over and over. After her fourth attack on my mind, Daemon told her to stop. It took her good hour to, but she finally did. **

**Then it was the twins turn. Jamie started first with turning the ground below me into quicksand. As I was sinking, I looked for a way out. I saw a string that was close, but I figured if I pulled on it, I would be buried in sand. I tried to form my wings but the sand got between my wings. The only way I thought I could get out alive was drowning. It was one of the most horrifying things that I had to do. **

**I was underground. I walked about looking for some way out. The darkness must have been getting to me because I saw Freedom there too. He looked at me, and gave a grin. **

"**Sky, you must think of the fighting like the ones before you."**

"**Before me? I thought I was the only one. The chosen one."**

"**No," he said with wide eyes, "you are the seventh at least to try to save us. Every time a descendant** **of the Lee/Powell family comes back stronger than before. They seem to study what the chosen ones do. How they react, how they think, who they associate with, what music they listen to… They want to get to know you so they can rip you apart. It's what they do."**

**He stopped to study my face. To be honest, I have no idea what it could have possibly looked like. I felt dumbfounded about the information that had been just discoursed to me. It bothered me that I didn't know how they were getting the information about the chosen ones. **

"**Sky, there is a traitor in your mist."**

**I stopped spacing out and looked at him. "Who?" **

"**I can't say, but when the three stars align with the moon. The traitor will turn."**

**I wanted to ask more questions but Jamie came to grab me. Immediately, Daemon was at my side. Or at least that's what I thought to be true. I truly had no way of knowing anything at that point because apparently, I was unconscious for a while. Daemon looked intent on getting me back into my room, Levi said no. He said I had to be able to take a hit. Daemon pleaded with him. Daemon said that I need to recuperate before tomorrow's torture round. He begged and begged, but Levi wouldn't give in. **

**When I came to, Scott gave me some water. I was quickly thinking about Scott would do if I decided to take a sip. He could possibly drown me or make the water grow to the point that it had fingers and was able to choke me to death. I quickly dumped the water while no one was looking. Daemon looked over and saw that the water was gone. He smiled as he tried to help me to my feet. Hlydia saw this and body slammed though the earth. **

**The fight led me down deep into the earth crust. I got hotter and it seemed to get to Hlydia. Her blows were getting weaker. Then she stopped right before we hit the earth's core. I was bleeding badly because she had bit my neck. I waited for it to heal before tried to start something with her. **

**In a defensive crouch, I waited for her to attack. Hyldia's eyes met mine. With an intense glare, she took a left shot to my face but somehow missed. I grinned. She was really starting to piss me off. I picked up a rock and held it in my hand. Hyldia attacked again and I, oh so willingly, pressed it against her face. She stumbled back. I took advantage of her setback. I threw a combination at her. She gave up, and said "So it is true." I was the last thing she said before she blacked out.**


End file.
